


Like-Like

by orphan_account



Category: Everything Sucks (TV), Everything Sucks!
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kisses, Mentions of Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship, discovering sexuality, mentions of spin the bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emaline didn't have a crush on Kate Messner. She couldn't....right?{Or Emaline's feelings changing and developing throughout season one.}





	Like-Like

_I don’t like her._

Emaline thinks when she turns her head only to lock eyes with a sophomore by the name of Kate Messner. She’s weird, Emaline thinks, she’s different from the rest, as if she _chooses_ to stand out. She doesn’t understand why anyone would do that. After all, standing out meant you were different, and being different meant you weren’t like everyone else. Emaline could never be different. _What would Oliver think of her then?_

_I can’t like her._

Emaline thinks when she catches the brunette staring at her in the changing room, her awed expression creating a warm feeling to swirl in her stomach. The brunette looks away in shame, and Emaline can’t help but bite her lip as she sees the invisible girl’s cheeks darken. Sure, she’s used to boys looking at her like that, as it happens at least ten times a day when she’s not wearing a push up bra, but there’s something about the girl’s expression.   
She’d looked at her as if she was the most sexy and attractive person she’d ever met. Emaline liked that. She liked how the tall brunette watched her shyly as she strolls towards her, and can’t help but wish Kate would touch her boobs.   
Wait- what?

_I shouldn’t like her_

Emaline thinks when Kate slowly steps out from behind the curtains, standing beside the three freshmen staring at the drama club in fear. It’s strange, the second she sees the girl, she feels a spring of excitement. This’ll be fun.   
When Oliver orders them to grab the av club, she feels a twinge of anger as one of them goes to grab Kate. She supposes it’s since she’s a girl, and girls shouldn’t be grabbed and forced to the ground. Besides, the brunette wasn’t involved. So, she storms up to the boy, shooting him a glare. “Paws off.”   
When Kate looks up at her in surprise, Emaline gives her a smirk and turns before the girl can see her cheeks flush. She supposes it’s the beer making her stomach do somersaults.   
Emaline is excited to say the least when the zima bottle points to her. She tries to hide the grin on her face by smirking when she meets Kate’s shocked gaze, and oh how she can’t wait to make the girl gasp her name- “Ew. Doesn’t count.” Emaline has to restrain herself from strangling whoever said that. “Why not?” She tries to not sound as disappointed as she is, but damn, why does she want to kiss Kate so much?

_I might like her._

Emaline thinks when she leans against the wall of the changing room, watching in amusement as Kate tries not to look at her. The brunette is looking at the ceiling, the floor, the clothing on the racks, but not her. That’s the moment Emaline knows she’s got the girl trapped. It’s strange, usually when the blonde’s in a situation like this, she’s just dismiss the feelings and make out with the person, but there’s something about Kate that stops her.   
Kate makes her feel...different. A good kind of different. Kate makes her nervous, and smiley and overly flirty and it’s weird and different and definitely not how a girl should feel about another girl. Or, at least that’s what _Oliver_ would say.   
So, when Emaline helps Kate put the necklace on and look in the mirror and she feels a rush of warmth from her head to her toes, she’s terrified. She’s so awed by the brunettes beauty she breathes into the girl’s ear “I would bone ya.” Thank god Kate blushes and smiles shyly, because the blonde doesn’t think she could deal with the tall girl questioning her.   
That night, Emaline stares at her ceiling, the brunette never leaving her mind. Her beautiful hair, her soft skin, her pink lips- Emaline for once in her life, might be head over heels.

_I like her_

Emaline thinks when Kate smiles warmly at her, the brunette’s face only a few inches from hers. Emaline doesn’t think anyone’s cared about her the way Kate does. Kate likes her for her. Not for all her makeup or for her tits, or for body. It’s almost as if Kate likes her because she’s flawed. Emaline thinks she has feelings for Kate because she stands out. Because she’s different.  
When they kiss, it’s new, and clumsy, yet confident. Emaline knows this is what she wants. She wants Kate. She wants Kate’s flaws, her problems, her insecurities; she wants all of her. She’s never felt as strongly about anything. Sure, they’d be bullied, picked on, stand out. But Emaline has Kate, and Kate has Emaline.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
